The Letter (Lincoln Loud X Ronnie Anne Santiago)
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: It's Valentine Day, and Lincoln is really down. It's the first year without Ronnie Anne. Once Lincoln realize that he miss her, he gets a letter from someone.


It's Valentine's day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln Loud is on a bus heading to school. He sees some of the other kids with Valentine gifts, things like cards, chocolate, and flowers. Even some have made a poem for them. All but Lincoln, ever since Ronnie Anne left Royal Woods, he never feels so empty. Clyde, and his sisters knows that Valentine's Day isn't going be _the best day ever_ for him.

As he gotten into class, Ms. Johnson announce a class-Valentine party. As soon the party started, everyone is having a good time, all but Lincoln, he just stays sited in the back of class. He watches as every boy are giving their gifts to the girl who haves a crush on.

But Lincoln stays where he's at. Clyde took a sit next to Lincoln "Hey Lincoln!" Said Clyde "Isn't this great! I bet this year Valentine will be the GREATS YEAR EVER!"

As Clyde done speaking Lincoln remain silence. "Hey, are you okay buddy?" Ask Clyde, Lincoln looked at Clyde "No Clyde…I'm not." Answer Lincoln, sound so down.

Clyde known Lincoln since Kindergarten, and he knows Lincoln better then anyone, besides his sisters of course. "Are you still thinking about Ronnie Anne?" Ask Clyde in a low voice. Lincoln answer "Well…Yeah. Actually…I kind of miss her." Said Lincoln.

Clyde put his hand on him and said with a gentle voice "I know you miss her. But you're the one _plus Lori_ who encourage her to stay." Said Clyde, deep down he knew Clyde is right. He did told Ronnie Anne to stay with her family. But yet, can't shake the feeling of how lonely is without her.

"I know I ask her to stay." Said Lincoln, shedding a tear before continue "If she comes back things will be kind of lonely without her other family member. Is like me without my sisters, or without a pet. And I thought she could stay, she would be happy."

Clyde looked at Lincoln before he turns away from him. Clyde looked while patting his shoulder "Well who knows, maybe you two will meet each other again, perhaps at collage. But I'm here for you, same as your sisters." Said Clyde.

Lincoln Looked at Clyde and smiled "Thanks Clyde." Said Lincoln, Clyde gave a nod.

Through the rest of the day, Lincoln walk all the way home. Even though Clyde is right, Lincoln can't stop missing Ronnie Anne. Even though they talked through web cams, it's not the same. As Lincoln got home he open the mail box first. There are some bills, not a problem for Lisa, since she's the only smart person in the family who could pay the bills. But there is a pink letter, with a heart.

Lincoln not knowing who is from opens the letter. It reads

" _Dear Lincoln,_

 _Hope you're having a great Valentine, things are going okay back in the city. But to tell you the truth it isn't the same. To be honest, I kind miss teasing you, and the times we had._

 _Bobby still talks to Lori during work. Not to mention he still texts her at night. But I do miss spending some time together. And can't help but wonder you feel the same._

 _But hey looked on the bright side. At least no one will make fun of you after the pranks I pulled. But I do hope you be alright this year, we'll still keep in touch._

 _Happy Valentine's Day, From Ronnie Anne Santiago._

 _P.S._

 _Looked in the mail box, I left a surprise for you."_

Lincoln looked inside of the mail box, reach in and grabbed a box, with words side **Open Me** on it. As he opens the box, a cream pie smashes him in the face. When he looked in the box with a letter, it says _"Happy Valentin, Lame-O"_

" **RONNIE ANNE!"** screamed Lincoln, but stopped and smiled "Thanks Ronnie, and Happy Valentine to you too." Said Lincoln, he turned to walked to the door. But he stopped and looked at the audience. "Well, Valentine won't be the same without Ronnie Anne. But no matter what city she's in, she'll be here with us always. Happy Valentine Day everyone!" Said Lincoln, as he went inside to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Well here's my new story. Hope you all enjoyed this, and don't worry. Ronnie Anne well always be inside our hearts. Even in Lincoln, so leave a comment, or review, and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
